Generally, most storage systems may be configured to provide data and services to a client system via a standard small computer system interface (SCSI) protocol. Typically, in a SCSI protocol, an SCSI initiator is an end point that may initiate a SCSI session, i.e., transmitting a SCSI command. Usually, an initiator may not provide any logical unit numbers (LUNs). Alternatively, a SCSI target may be an end point that may not initiate a session, but may wait for a command from an initiator and may provide a required input/output data transfer. Generally, a target may provide one or more LUNs to an initiator; otherwise, it may be impossible to issue a read or write command. Usually, a read or write command may then redirected to an internal storage file system for further processing.
Nowadays, large number of mobile devices and users create a relatively huge amount of data. Typically, the may require storage systems to support a large amount of virtual LUNs with large capacity. A deduplication storage system may provide higher capacity to a user due to its high compression ratio. Likewise, there may be requirements where deduplication storage systems may export a large amount of virtual LUNs for various storage customers.